


he fell, we fell

by parfum



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, cursed child sucked ass ugh, scorbus fluff, this gave me cavities i'm warning u don't read if you're looking for angst okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parfum/pseuds/parfum
Summary: A tale of two boys who find comfort in each other, awkward (but sweet) confessions and first kisses. Lots of those.or Scorpius falls down the stairs. Albus looks after him.





	1. one/

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me i'm sorry the formatting is so bleh i'll fix it sometime plus thanks for the love on this fic!!

**[A/N] i'm sorry ahhhhh this is cringy lmao, it's actual tooth-rot, i'm warning you. also i wrote this in september when i didn't know wth formatting was. so, i've edited it a considerable bit! please bear with me, idek what i thought while writing this (i wanted it to be angst but this is ... not that) anyway, please don't die at how ooc albus is ~~but i'm a hoe for soft!albus so~~ yeah sorry! without further ado, here you go!**

   

'Are you hurt? Scorpius, can't you for once look where you're going? Merlin, you're bleeding!' Albus gushed. 

  
     
Scorpius Malfoy, being the careful person he was, was walking down the stairs to the dormitories alone and completely ingrossed in a book when he stumbled and fell. All the way from the top.

  
Albus had been about to go look for him (he'd been in the library and dinner was about to be served) and just then a resonant crash had sounded from outside the Slytherin Common Room.  
As Albus walked outside, he saw his best friend bent at a weird angle, his book bag and himself on the floor and making sounds of the uttermost pain.

  
Albus of course completely freaked out.

  
Scorpius had bruises on his leg, cheek, side and forearm. The cuts on his shoulder were bleeding and had soaked into his white shirt, staining it a deep red.

  
Albus was on full meltdown mode.

  
He knelt down next to his very injured friend and started speaking.

  
'Oh my Dumbledore, Scorpius can you hear me? Scorpius? Scor, munchkin, please tell me you can hear me.' he said, panicking all the while.

  
'Munchkin? You must be bonkers...' Scorpius had time to say before he passed out.

  
'Oh god. Oi!', Albus shouted at a pair of second year Slytherins walking towards him. Apparently, they saw Scorpius' body (and the blood) and without Albus saying anything rushed off to the hospital wing, screaming 'Ms Pomfrey, Scorpius Malfoy is dead!"  
Albus could've done without the melodrama but he was grateful nonetheless.

  
He was trying to keep calm for Scorpius' sake but he was drowning in his worry. He knew there was nothing the expert healer of their school couldn't heal, but it hurt to see his friend in so much pain.  
Scorpius seemed to be in a slumber but his face was contorted with the pain. Thankfully, his head didn't appear to be affected much.

  
Albus gently brushed Scorpius' platinum blond hair from his forehead.

  
He didn't trust himself to perform a healing charm; it was always Scorpius who was good at that stuff. If he tried, he'd most likely make it worse. So he stayed by his best friend's side and waited.

  
Almost after a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey was there alongside Professor McGonnagal, Professor Longbottom and Lily, James, Hugo and Rose.  
Albus was baffled. Why did so many people show up?

  
James and Lily made their way to him. 'What happened? He's not really critical, is he?' Lily asked.

  
Albus stared at her.

 

'Of course not. He fell down the stairs but the wounds don't seem that deep.'

 

  
James and Lily both sighed together. 'Those second year kids really freaked us out. They said Scorpius was on the floor and there was a lot of blood. We came as fast we could.' James said.

  
Albus was touched. Things had been better since last year when they had done stuff with the time turners. His family had grown accustomed to Scorpius and by this point, both the Potters and the Granger-Weasleys adored him. He was just a chirpy little bundle of joy and excitement, as  
his mother had put once.

  
'Thank you.' he managed.

  
'We were really worried, Al.' Lily said.

  
He smiled as genuinely at them as he could. 'It means a lot.' he said.

  
While they had been talking, Ms Pomfrey had Scorpius on a stretcher and levitating him to the hospital wing. Albus' heart clenched.

  
Professor McGonnagall and Professor Longbottom along with Hugo and Rose made their way to where the three Potters stood.

  
'Mr. Potter, the Slytherin children gave us a scare there but you must tell us -- what happened?' Professor McGonagall asked, looking almost concerned.

  
'Er, yeah -- he fell down from the top of the stairs.' Albus said.

  
'Oh. You really had us worried. Now, you should go have dinner, Albus.' said Professor Longbottom.

  
'No. I mean, I'll get some food for the both of us. I need to be with him.' Albus said.

  
James and Lily smirked and high-fived and Rose and Hugo grinned and raised their eyebrows at him.

  
Albus glared at all of them.

  
Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall shared a sympathetic glance, ignoring his siblings' blatant teasing and looked at Albus.

 

  
'Very well, Potter. Neville, get a prefect to deliver them some food in the infirmary wing, will you?' McGonagall said and with that, they were off.

  
Albus made to dash off to  Scorpius but noticed that his cousins and siblings made to follow him.

  
He turned around and stared at them.

  
'What? We can't go with you?' James asked.

  
'No, it's not that. Just he's unconscious and you all should go have dinner. I know Scorpius, he'll freak out if he sees all of you.' Albus tried to reason.  
Rose raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

  
'I'll let you all know as soon as he wakes up, okay?' Albus conceded.

  
'Fine, little brother. Take care of your boyfriend.', James flashed a grin.

  
'What-- no! Um, he's just-- he's not my boyfriend. ' Albus muttered.

  
'Of course' said little Hugo trying to hide a smirk.

  
'Honestly,  I was really touched that you all came but now, I'm not really sure.'

  
'Right, Albus.' Lily laughed.

 

'Besides why will _we_ make you feel touched? Scorpius is there for that, isn't he?' James smiled wickedly.

 

  
Everyone except Albus burst into laughter.

  
'Oh for Merlin's sake. I'll be at the infirmary in twenty, I need to keep Scor's things away, so none of you go there, okay?'

 

'Aye, aye, Captain!'

 

  
*

 

  
When Albus saw his best friend lying on a cot looking like he'd just been run over by a train, his mind and heart ached.

  
'Oh Scorp...' he breathed.

  
Ms Pomfrey was bandaging his shoulder.  He seemed to be sleeping.

  
'Is he going to be alright?' he asked, softly so that Scorpius didn't wake up.

  
'Mr Potter. Minerva told me you were going to be here. Yes, he's going to be fine. Just needs some rest.' Ms Pomfrey said.

  
'Oh. Okay.' he sighed.

  
It was going to be fine.

  
He sat down on the bed beside Scorpius and kept quiet as Ms Pomfrey patched him up.

  
It took about an hour more during which Albus fiddled with the helm of his green and silver sweater and observed the steady rising and falling of Scorpius' chest. 

  
Finally,  Ms Pomfrey got up and handed Albus a potion that he was to give Scorpius after he woke up.

  
'It's pretty late, I've taken the sleeping charm off so you can go ahead and wake him up. Your food will be here shortly.' said Ms Pomfrey and was out.

  
Albus kept the potion on the bedside table.

  
   
'Scorpius...? Wake up.' he spoke gently.

  
Scorpius didn't wake up.

  
'Scorp? Scorpius! Scooorp!' Albus tried again but this elicited no response from his sleeping friend.

  
'Scorpius Malfoy! Wake up, you little twat!' he shouted.

  
Scorpius groaned loudly and shifted on the bed, causing him to yelp in pain.

  
Albus started forwards towards his friend. 'Don't move, you utter idiot.' he spoke slowly, worry etched deep in his voice.

  
'What h-happened? It hurts. So much.' Scorpius mumbled. Albus propped him into a somewhat sitting position with the help of a couple pillows.

  
'You fell down the stairs. All the way from the top. Real smooth. Do you remember anything?' Albus asked as he sat down on a stool beside the bed.

  
'I was reading this book on alchemy and I don't know, I just stumbled--I think? Then you were there and did you or did you not call me a munchkin? That's the last that I remember.' Scorpius spoke and collapsed even deeper into the pillows with the effort.  
Albus was pretty sure his cheeks were pink. 'It was nothing, just the heat of the moment, you know. Munch--'

  
He was spared from answering further when Lily and Rose burst into the room. 

  
'Scorpius! Are you okay?' Lily shouted as soon as she saw them.

  
'I think so. I don't know. What are you both doing here?' Scorpius asked.

 

'We brought your food' said Rose as she unloaded the packet she was carrying. 'There's roast beef, mashed potatoes and some sweets. We were very worried about you, Scorpius.' she said, offering a slight smile.

  
Scorpius seemed surprised, to say the least.

 

He and Albus never had many friends, just acquaintances and Scorpius especially didn't have either siblings or friends other than him, so Albus felt it was understandable that he was a tad bit bashful.  
'Um, that's very nice of you, Rose. And Lily.' he added turning to look at the youngest member of the Potter family who was pouring some pumpkin juice into two glasses. 'Th-Thank you so much.'

  
'You're welcome! Just get better soon. After all, you'll have Albus looking after you!' Lily gushed and both Albus and Scorpius were careful not to look at each other. Lily's smirk just broadened even more. 

  
'Rose! We should go, _right?_ ', she said while wiggling her eyebrows pointedly. Albus never expected this from the calm, collected Rose Granger-Weasley  but she _winked_ at them. 'Have fun, both of you. Oh and by the way, James and Hugo will drop by tomorrow.' Rose informed.

  
'Just dandy.' Albus muttered. The girls bid them goodbye and left. Albus placed a plate on Scorpius' lap but considering the fact that Scorpius' arms were pretty much immovable due to the bandages on one shoulder and the other wrist, there was no way he could eat himself.

  
'Er, Scorpius. I'll have to feed you.' Albus said, again quite positive his cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

  
'No, I think I can--' he tried lifting his right arm, which promptly collapsed back onto the bed and he winced in pain. 'Okay, go ahead. I'm starving.' said Scorpius.

  
'Yeah.' Albus said and spooned some potatoes with green peas. 'Here you go.' he brought the spoon to Scorpius' soft, pink lips and then cursed himself mentally for noticing their softness. It's not as if he was going to _kiss_   Scorpius or anything.

 

  
_Wait. Kiss Scorpius Malfoy? Where did that thought come from?_

 

  
Before Albus could reason with his own brain, Scorpius shook him back to reality.

  
'Are those peas making their way into my mouth anytime soon, Potter?' he said jokingly.

  
Albus hastily shoved the spoon into his mouth, making him gag and squeal. He looked so helpless that Albus couldn't help but chuckle.  
'Sorry, Malfoy.' he retorted back.

  
Scorpius had somehow managed to eat a pea by maneuvering it from his chin using his tongue and Albus was laughing violently.   
'Merlin, you look so adorable doing that.'

  
_Frick._

 

If Albus ever wished for a time when the earth collapsed and swallowed him whole, this would be it. Adorable? Did he really just tell his best friend of four years that he found him adorable? He felt his face go red. He was probably resembling a tomato with black hair at this point.

  
Scorpius looked extremely flustered, if not more than Albus but he quickly broke into an endearing smile. Albus really wished his friend didn't look so damn cute doing literally anything. 

  
'You're cuter than me when you laugh.', he said softly, staring at Albus with  gorgeous grey eyes.

  
Okay. Albus was a hundred percent sure now that he looked like someone had painted his face red. His brain completely froze.

 

_Scorpius Malfoy thinks I'm cute?_

 

Sure. And Delphi Riddle was in love with his father. No, this couldn't be happening. He tried to form a coherent statement but it was no use.

  
'Um. Scor--er. Yes. I mean-- I just don't. You think I'm cute?' he genuinely thought his eloquence mirrored that of a grunting troll at that moment.

  
'I do.' his friend muttered shyly. 'And you think I'm adorable.' he added, looking down at the plate, blushing profusely.

 

Merlin. Scorpius looked so good blushing that for a few seconds he couldn't focus on what he'd just said. Scorpius thought he was cute. The boy he liked since a year thought he was cute.

 

 _Wait, the boy he liked?_   Oh god.

 

  
'Um, yeah, I think. I mean, I know you're adorable.' Albus really wished he more articulate because whatever was it that he'd just said? 

  
'Albus. I really think you should eat and feed me too. Then we can talk about this.' Scorpius said looking up at him.

  
'Alright.' he said though 'talking about this' was definitely the last thing he wanted to do. 

  
He spooned some beef and potatoes into his friends mouth, gently this time and then used the same spoon to eat himself. He and Scorpius were always the sharing type of friends but today it made him blush as he realized they were sharing the same spoon.

  
He made sure Scorpius had swallowed before putting another bite in his mouth. The food was excellent but Albus' mind was hardly paying attention to it. He was pretty sure they were about to have a chat that could end both ways. Either Scorpius liked him back or he didn't and was going to never talk to him again. Even though he realized the thought was irrational, he still had a minor panic attack. Apparently, it showed on his face as Scorpius immediately asked what was wrong. 

  
_What wasn't wrong?_ Here he was, moments away from getting to know if Scorpius was going to abandon him forever or not. He was not ready at all to lose his favourite person in the whole world. The thought of losing Scorpius sent him into a frenzy.

  
'Well, you wouldn't like, break apart our friendship? After whatever we talk about?' Albus shot, anxiousness lacing every syllable.

 

  
Scorpius stared at him for a second and then burst into laughter.

 

'Merlin, Albus, you must be absolutely _mental_ to even think something like that! Why would I leave you, the only person I care about beside my father?' 

  
Albus wasn't amused.

'Okay, for real,' said Scorpius, lightly touching Albus' cheek and making him blush yet again. 'I would never break our friendship because I seem to remember the time when we were forced apart. I couldn't function without you. And it's a bit embarrassing, but my father told me I was a mess; wouldn't stop sobbing. I can't live without you, Albus Potter.' His hand dropped back down to his lap.

  
'Neither can I. I missed you a lot too, you know Scorp.' he said. He resumed feeding Scorpius; his own appetite seemed to have vanished. They both shared this sentiment but somehow, never seemed to voice it. Until now.

  
After the food was finished, he gently put the glass of pumpkin juice to Scorpius' lips and tilted it so he could drink. He himself took a sip, choosing to ignore his own glass on the bedside table.

  
'So.' said Albus as he held on to the empty glass.

  
'So. I think you're really cute and you seem to think along the same lines?' Scorpius cut straight to the chase.

  
'Y-yes. I like you. A lot.' Albus admitted and was shocked at how utterly liberating it felt. He was completely sure of it, too. Scorpius was the best friend he could hope for and if he was ever his boyfriend, Albus dared to hope, his joy would have no bounds.   
Scorpius seemed really pleased but he took his time thinking for a response. Albus swore to god, those were the longest seconds of his life.

  
'I think Albus' he said, his voice flat, 'that you're the biggest idiot in wizarding history.'   
With those words, Albus' heart broke but before he could lament his life, Scorpius continued.

  
'... to think that I could ever like anyone but you. Merlin, I probably like you more than I should.' There was amusement and fondness mixed in his voice and it took all of Albus' willpower to not fling himself at Scorpius. 

  
'You bloody git! I hate you so much!' he whined and buried his nose in Scorpius' neck, the one part of him that didn't have a bruise of some sort. 

  
'Just wait till you're back up again, I will murder you.' he said trying to sound serious but failing miserably. He was grinning so widely it genuinely felt as if his face might break into two. Scorpius chuckled lightly, his hand, which hurt considerably less, stroking Albus' hair. 

  
Albus reluctantly pulled back to look at Scorpius. Something flickers in both of them. They both seemed to think the same thing as their lips surged forward. It was stupid and Albus knew it. But he couldn't stop himself.

  
Forget butterflies, Albus thought as their lips touched. There were most likely large beetles and grasshoppers in his stomach doing some mating dance because he'd never felt more nervous his entire life.

Scorpius' lips were irresistibly soft and Albus melted against him. It was awkward but nice, their lips were pressing slowly against each other's and Albus not knowing where to put his hand, just entangled it in Scorpius' hair. After a few long seconds, they broke apart and smiled giddily, their noses touching. Scorpius pressed another kiss to Albus' lips, very quickly this time.

  
'I'm not going anywhere, Scorp.' Albus murmured against Scorpius' lips. 

  
'You'd better not.' warned Scorpius.

  
'Yes, sir.' Albus muttered and leaned back a bit to look at Scorpius. He'd just remembered the potion Ms Pomfrey had told him to give to Scorpius after dinner. 'but first we need to get you better. You have to take this potion.' he said picking up the vial.   
Scorpius pouted and somehow looked even cuter. 'I have a condition.' he said.

  
'What is that?' Albus asked.

  
'You'll kiss me after I drink it?', he whipped out the huge puppy eyes card. As expected, that brat.

  
'You're terrible, you know that?' Albus said but already pecking him on the lips.

  
'I know.' Scorpius grinned. 

  
Albus broke apart and uncorked the vial in his hands. It was a putrid green and smelled like algae. Scorpius wrinkled his nose.

  
'Come on, munchkin, you have to get better, right?' Albus coaxed.

  
Scorpius' face broke into a smile. 'You called me that again!', his face was so full of childlike joy and innocence that Albus had to resist to kiss every inch of it. 

  
'Yes, but I won't ever again if you don't down this potion right this instant.'

  
Scorpius looked defeated then and drank the potion in one go, as Albus had said.

  
His face indicated that the taste was as bad as the smell, if not worse. He sputtered a bit and then gasped for water.

  
Albus laughed and brought to Scorpius' lips his untouched glass of pumpkin juice. Scorpius gulped it down.

  
'That was the worst thing I've ever consumed in my entire life. Gah, what was in it?' he wheezed. 

  
Albus bit his lip to hide a smile. 'I don't know. _You're_ the geek, not me remember?' he said.

  
'Hmph. Well, about that kiss you owe me...' he trailed away.

  
'Scorpius, listen. Does--does this make us a thing?' Albus cut in suddenly.

  
'What?'

  
'We, um kissed. And we like each other.'

  
'Yeah then. Yes. Albus Severus Potter, will you be my boyfriend? Because you're right and I really like you and I can't believe this is happening but I promise I wouldn't mind if you said no. Well, I would feel really bad, but I don't want to force anything on you.  I will be really sad but I don't want to lose you forever either and even if you say no, can we please be friends? Because I just can't--okay, I'm rambling.' Scorpius said, blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

  
'Merlin. Yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. And now you won't be able to say no to my schemes! Just you wait, munchkin.' he said, an evil gleam in his eyes.

  
'So, that kiss?' Scorpius prompted again, smiling widely.

  
'You're impossible.' said Albus but grinned slowly. He brought his lips to Scorpius' and it was considerably less awkward this time. Their lips moved in sync and Albus thanked the powers who had allowed him to call Scorpius cute. He just felt so happy.  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was his boyfriend. His Scorpius.

  
They broke apart after a minute and Scorpius yawned. 

  
'I think we need to sleep now. You should head back down to the dorms, Albus. It's a school night.'

  
'D'you think I'm leaving you in this state? You're hurt, Scorpius. No, I'm sleeping in here.' Albus said as he conjoined the bed next to Scorpius' to his bed. 

  
'Although, it is quite chilly. I'll get some blankets don't you reckon?'

  
'No, get some from Ms Pomfrey. Don't leave.' Scorpius pleaded.

  
'As you wish, munchkin. Um. Am I overusing the nickname?' said Albus, yawning himself. He really was tired after the day.

  
'No, I think it's very cute. Now sleep.'

  
Albus blushed and quickly went to get the blankets. Ms Pomfrey kept out first aid supplies and towels and blankets in a cupboard the other side of the room ( James had told him long ago).  He settled down next to Scorpius and kept a friendly distance between them so he didn't hurt his wounds. He wrapped the blankets around them and switched off the lights with the flick of his wand. 

  
'Good night, Scorpius.'  
'Good night, Albus.'

  
They drifted off to sleep both very pleased that night.


	2. two/

It wasn't the best of mornings. Albus woke up at about 7 AM, which was _late._ He didn't wake up Scorpius sleeping next to him as he figured he'd need plenty of rest to recover from the fall yesterday. Thinking of yesterday, Albus couldn't stop his face breaking into a huge grin. His best friend was now his boyfriend? The world was a crazy place. 

  
  
Then Albus, realizing that he had classes and was already late for breakfast, was in a frenzy and rushed to the Slytherin dorms leaving  Scorpius still asleep on the cot in the hospital wing. He managed to grab his bag and cloak as he blasted out after quickly wearing his uniform. First class was Double Potions. 

  
  
He had ten minutes to eat and rush to the classroom but he just grabbed a Cornish pastry and ran to the infirmary wing first. Ms. Pomfrey was hovering over a barely awake Scorpius who, even in his disoriented state was insisting that he was fine and was perfectly capable of going to class.

  
  
'Right. You couldn't even lift your hand yesterday.'  Albus replied walking in the room.

  
'Good morning to you too.' Scorpius grumbled but his face lit up as soon as he saw Albus.

  
'H-how is umph-he, Ms.?' Albus asked Ms. Pomfrey while stuffing the pastry in his mouth. Scorpius chuckled weakly.

  
Ms Pomfrey wrinkled her nose slightly but explained, 'He's fine, but still needs rest. Make sure he doesn't try to escape, Mr Potter.'

  
'A-awf-alright! Scorpius, I'm leaving now. Stay in bed. Don't leave. See you at lunch.', chimed Albus and then quickly mouthed 'Will miss you'. 

  
Scorpius smiled ruefully and mouthed the same back.

  
Albus took off dashing to his Potions classroom, missing Ms. Pomfrey declaring she didn't understand the need of secrecy for the present generation.

  
  
It was a pretty non-eventful day. In Potions, they were taught how to make the Draught of Peace and Albus kept messing up the ingredients because he completely relied on Scorpius for doing the mixing part. Actually, he relied on Scorpius for a lot of things. He was just realizing this today as he walked from the History of Magic classroom to the Great Hall to grab lunch for Scorpius and himself.  Scorpius, being the best friend he was, always helped Albus in his homework, plans, basically everything. And Albus still felt guilty for the events of fourth year. It was mid-October now but he clearly remembered the pain he'd made his best friend (boyfriend?) go through. Well, technically it was because of his father that they were apart but Albus couldn't help but blaming himself. And Scorpius had been in tears. It physically hurt him to even think of that.

  
  
Albus was shook out of his reverie when a tall dark-haired Gryffindor waved his hand in front of his face.   
'Little brother, now I finally spot you. How is your boyfriend?', inquired James grinning cheekily.

  
  
  
Albus didn't think a human body could blush this many times in twenty-four hours, but somehow he managed it. 'Er, he's fine and he's not my boy--', he answered before remembering that Scorpius _was_ in fact his boyfriend. But did he really want to tell James this soon? What if Scorpius changed his mind? What if he realized how insane he'd been and stopped talking to Albus forever? 

  
_No, he'd never do that_ , Albus scolded his brain. 

  
But they'd have to talk before coming out so Albus said, 'Not my boyfriend, James. I really think you should stop that but he's better now. Rose said you wanted to visit?', Albus queried while hurriedly loading a plate with food. 

  
One of James' friends had come over at this point and was making a gesture for James to come with him. 

  
'Darren, wait a second, will you?' James called and quickly turned back to his brother. 'I'll visit Scorpius before dinner. But I _will_. So just a tip : don't be making out with him.'

  
'James! I hate you so much.' Albus exclaimed. Were he and Scorpius really that obvious? Even before they hadn't kissed?

  
'Bye, brother. See you!' James waved with a smooth flick of his hand and joined his friend at the Gryffindor table. And as Albus was returning with his plate to the hospital wing, he really did think that things were better. His brother, in his own unique way was more or less okay with Albus. His little sister hung out with him more often and had once even invited Scorpius and him to The Three Broomsticks for a fun outing. His mother couldn't be loving Scorpius more and although Albus pretended it was weird, he secretly loved it. He wanted the best for his friend-now boyfriend and was getting all the support he could possibly want. Surprisingly enough, his dad too was much, much better than last year. Harry had come to accept that his son was just his own being and treated him with respect and affection. It was awkward, but Albus learned to live with it. The first thing was his father taking him to Cedric Diggory's grave and from then on, he tried spending more time with Albus. Albus was slowly but surely becoming a real part of the Potter family.

 

  
As for his schoolmates, there was not much that could be done. Albus and Scorpius had made a few friends with Slytherins their age who they shared the dorm with but that was about it. Their reputation from the lone losers had gone up to stupid but brave children who saved the world (after almost destroying it). The Daily Prophet had described the events in a way that led many to believe that Albus Potter had after all, some of his father's talent. Scorpius' ridiculous rumor about him being the son of Voldemort had mostly vanished but there was always a dumb person still calling Scorpius out;  it was nothing Scorpius and Albus couldn't handle. Scorpius knew many hexes and was excellent at each and Albus had inherited his mother's knack for the Bat-Bogey Hex and wasn't afraid to demonstrate it on any fool that tried to insult his friend. Yes, thought Albus. Life was fine.

 

  
He walked inside the infirmary and found that Scorpius was still asleep. He set the steaming plate of the delicacies made by the house elves on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey was not present and there were no other patients in the infirmary, which meant that they were alone.

  
'Scorpius, wake up.' Albus breathed. Scorpius stirred and then after lots of tossing around and incoherent mumbling, opened his eyes.

  
'Hi. Albus. I missed you.' he muttered. Albus smiled broadly and kissed Scorpius' cheek, instantaneously waking him up. 'I missed you too. Are you fine?' Albus asked in a low voice.

  
'Better now you're here.' he laughed.

  
'You're a cheesy geek, you know that?' Albus beamed.

  
'Correction : I'm _your_ cheesy geek.' Albus laughed and bent down to plant another kiss on  Scorpius' cheek. 'That you are.'

  
'So... what did I miss? Except you, of course?' Scorpius cheekily inquired.

  
'You little--well, nothing much. You can copy my History of Magic essay.' Albus chimed, knowing full well how much Scorpius hated to cheat. 'No, I can do it. What was the topic?' he shot back, completely opposed to the idea that he copy anyone's material. 

  
Albus grinned, shaking his head but explaining the work to be done to his beautiful boyfriend. Scorpius nodded. 'I'm really hungry now, if you may please feed me again?'

  
'Of course, you dork.' Albus rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate, feeding both Scorpius and himself like last night. 'So really, are you okay?'

  
'Hm. I guess. My arms hurt a bit. But elsewhere, I'm okay. I reckon.' Scorpius mumbled.

  
Albus nodded but the worry was still etched into his face. 'You'll be fine soon. Lily was right; I'll look after you.' He bent down again and this time kissed Scorpius on the mouth, taking him by surprise. Albus was exceptionally gentle today and kissed him with such warmth that Scorpius thought he was going to melt. The more he had been thinking about this, the more convinced he grew that he had been an absolute idiot not to confess his feelings for Albus straight away. It might've begun a lot earlier but Scorpius had realized he felt a lot for Albus than a best friend was supposed to when he had witnessed him crushing on Delphi. He envied her but then felt really bad for not feeling happy for his friend. He had decided to just ignore how he felt and put on a cheery mask. Rose had been all but a distraction, an anchor that made him rooted to the ground and not float away fantasizing about his _best friend_ of all people. He had realized this too, and told Rose that he just wanted them to be friends and nothing more, to which Rose was entirely acquiescent. They were still friendly and sometimes even hung out.

 

  
Scorpius stopped thinking then, determined to enjoy the little time he had with Albus before lunch ended and he left. He kissed Albus slowly, never wanting the moment to end.

   
But just then, Albus broke apart and apologetically smiled. 'As pleasurable as it will be to stay with you for the remainder of this day, I have to leave soon. Let's finish the food.' he reminded Scorpius. They scarfed down the food together and Albus then tucked Scorpius into the blankets.

  
'I have Transfiguration now and then Muggle Studies. I'll see you at dinner.' 

  
'I'll miss you.' Scorpius whispered, really not wanting to be alone in the hospital wing without anything to do.

  
'I know. And so will I, even though it's just like a few hours. We really are a cheesy old couple, aren't we?' Albus grinned and quickly pecked Scorpius on the nose. 'Bye Scorp!' he yelled as he went out the door.

  
'Bye.' 

 

  
*

 

  
As Albus went down back on his way to the Transfiguration classroom, he bumped into his sister. 

  
'Albus! How is Scorpius?' Lily demanded.

  
'He's better, Lily. Are you okay?' Albus asked.

  
'Why wouldn't I be? It's you I was worrying about!' Lily exclaimed.

  
'Me? What--'

  
'I meant because of Scorpius. You seemed so sad yesterday. Are you fine?' Lily asked her brother softly.

  
'Er-yeah. A lot, actually. Quite. It's just... he's _Scorpius_ and I was worried, you know.' 

  
'Oh, young love! When are you guys telling everyone, by the way?' Lily babbled, her gentle side dissipating like steam.

  
Albus scowled. 'You're younger than me. And it's-it's none of your business.' 

  
'You're right! That's why you didn't even deny it! See you, Albus!' she rushed off towards her class.

  
Albus huffed in indignation and went inside the classroom. He really needed to talk to Scorpius. 

 

  
*

 

  
Scorpius couldn't focus on writing the essay. He'd asked Ms. Pomfrey for a quill, ink and some parchment and was trying to describe the events of the Goblin Rebellion of 1612. He knew everything that was to be written but his mind was somewhere else entirely. Namely, Albus Severus Potter. Scorpius was sure he liked Albus. _A lot._ But he wasn't so sure what came after. How long would it be a secret? When were they going to tell their parents? 

  
  
He thought about his father. What would he say? Even if he came to terms with Scorpius' sexuality, what would he think about his only son dating a _Potter_?

 

  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by a white owl dropping a package on his parchment. It fluttered its wings and flew away out the window it had entered from.

  
Scorpius checked the sender's name.  _Draco Malfoy._

  
He tore open the package in anticipation. Three packages of Fizzing Whizbees and a letter. 

  
He opened the letter and read : 

 

  
_Dear Scorpius,_  
I was sent an owl by Madam Pomfrey this morning informing me you were hurt badly. I am really worried, son.  Ms. Pomfrey's letter said that Albus hadn't left your side since yesterday and you were beginning to feel better already, however I still worry and have made plans to visit you tonight. At the most, I'll reach at about 8 : 00 PM. Convey to Albus my thanks and please take care. Dad will be there soon, alright? Stay strong.  
Draco Malfoy  
P S : I have sent some sweets along with this note. I know they're your favourite.

 

  
Scorpius felt a pleasant sensation. His father was coming to visit him! 

  
But what about Albus? Would he tell his dad today what had happened last night? What was he going to do? 

  
He decided to talk to Albus as soon as he came back. They had to do something. For now, he just busied himself with the History of Magic essay, which even though was fairly easy for a student like him, was far from satisfactory as he kept making mistakes and scratching out sentences. He really needed to talk to Albus.

 

  
*

 

  
'That's it for this lesson. All of you are to hand in an essay on 'Muggle Electricity and It's Efficiency' next class. You may leave.' Their Muggle Studies professor declared with a tone of finality and left.

  
Most of the class groaned in disapproval; they already had a lot of homework and a Hogsmeade visit was due this weekend, so many students would either have to miss it to do their work or risk detention. Albus, however couldn't care less. He dashed straight off to the hospital wing.

  
Scorpius was reading Hogwarts : A History yet again, as he tended to do when he just needed to calm down. It was almost therapeutic. It was one book he always came back to, much like Hogwarts, his home away from home. There was a very messy and dirty parchment on the table beside him, which was quite unusual for him and also some Fizzing Whizbees.

  
'Hey.' Albus spoke, coming in. Scorpius' head snapped back to look at him.

  
'Hi.' Scorpius breathed out in relief. It had been one long day.

  
'We need to--'

  
'I think we should--'

  
Both of them began at the same time. 'You go first.' Albus said right after, waving his hand in a 'go on' gesture.

  
'We need to talk. About... well, _us._  And my dad owled me today. He's visiting in about an hour or so.' Scorpius stated.

  
'Oh. That's what I wanted to talk about. What did you want to say?' asked Albus pulling up the stool and sitting down next to his boyfriend.

 

'Well, you know. We are a couple. Albeit a new couple but still-- we haven't told anyone and dad's coming so I just wanted to ask when are we going to tell everyone?' He spoke in a single breath.

  
'Honestly, I'm not sure we should rush.' Albus said uncertainly.

  
'You're right. So we hide _this_ ', he said pointing a hand to Albus and him 'from Dad and the others?' 

  
'We'll tell them eventually, of course Scorp but I don't think I'm prepared to come out so suddenly. I just want some quiet with you till we have to do it.' 

  
'Of course. And same. I'm really relieved we've discussed this. On a different note though, weren't you telling me James was coming to visit tonight?'

  
'Oh yes! I completely forgot. Should I go tell him not to--'

  
'No, I think it's fine. Now shut up and kiss me; I've missed you so much.' Scorpius cut Albus mid-sentence.

  
A grin made its way onto his face. 'Now _that's_ the kind of straightforwardness I admire about you, Scorpius Malfoy.' he said and bent down to kiss Scorpius slowly. They parted after some time and found both their cheeks were tinted pink. 

  
'Wow' Scorpius managed to say. 

  
'Articulate.' noted Albus with a nod of sarcastic approval and then kissed Scorpius' nose gently.

   
So they chatted away talking about their day and about everything till Scorpius' father came in.

 

 

*

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what, this has been in my drafts fOREVER.. 
> 
> so i posted the second chapter! finally! yay! 
> 
> -tina


	3. three/

'Dad!' Scorpius exclaimed when he saw his father walk in. Albus turned around and stood up from the bedside stool he was perched on. 

  
'Hello, Mr Malfoy.' he spoke in what he hoped was a confident voice.

  
'Hello, Albus, Scorpius. How on earth did you manage to hurt yourself this bad?' he said sighing and examining Scorpius in his bandages. 

  
'Dad. Um-- I fell.'

  
'I know. And Albus you ought to know we really are grateful for you. Ms Pomfrey told me you haven't left his side since it happened. Thank you.' Draco addressed Albus, who was trying his best to hide his flushed face. 

  
'It's really no big deal, Mr Malfoy. Scor is- Scorpius is like a brother.' he spoke, words rushed.

Scorpius' scowl had never been more noticeable. Albus chose to ignore it. Later, he decided.

  
'Hm?' Draco looked a bit confused.

  
'Yeah well I call him 'Scor', it's a habit, actua-' Albus was cut off mid-sentence by an amused Draco.

  
'I don't mean _that_.' he chuckled, 'Never mind.'

 

'Oh. I should leave you guys now. Good night, Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius.' he said and made off towards the door.

'You can stay with us Albus, it's no problem.' Draco spoke, a hint of warmth in his voice.

'No, sir, actually I need to meet my brother. I've promised him.' This statement was spoken pointedly at Scorpius, who remembering James had sworn to visit them, nodded his head in realization.

'If that's the case, good night, son.' 

 

Albus left the infirmary hurriedly.

 

*

 

It turned out James did not forget his plans on visiting the infirmary, unlike many things he did forget. When Albus was spiraling down the stairs, he bumped into his brother.

'You wanna end up in bed next to your boyfriend, eh?'

'What?' Albus hoped the blush on his cheeks wasn't too prominent.

'Watch your step, brother. Ow.' he whimpered rubbing his arm where Albus' elbow collided with it.

'Sorry.' he muttered. Why did he have such a dramatic older sibling?

'Anyway, what are you doing running like this? You knew I was gonna visit you tonight, didn't you? Why are you returning back?'

'Scor's dad is upstairs. They're talking right now.' 

'What, when did he get here?'

'Just now.'

'Oooh, are you discussing wedding plans already? I'm the best man, I tell you.' James smiled like this was the most casual conversation ever.

The worst thing was that Albus couldn't even tell James they weren't dating. Because they were. For approximately 24 hours.

'Can we... talk later? I want to tell you something but tomorrow. Please?' Albus hadn't used 'please' very often with his brother but he was very tired. Desperate times really did call for desperate measures.

'Kay sure. Though, what is it?' 

Albus sighed internally.

'If I tell you now, that would defeat the purpose of us meeting tomorrow.'

'Wit, eh? Tell you what, you inherited it from me.'

'G'night, Ja-' he cut off his own sentence with a yawn.

'Alright, alright, go sleep! Sweet and erotic dreams about Scor-'

' _James!'_

 

*

 

'Dad, I'm _fine._ I swear I don't need any more medical attention. Albus already doesn't allow me to _get up_ except for washroom breaks. And I feel better too!'

 

'That's good, son but I still worry. Are you absolutely sure you don't need me to stay here with you for a few days? Or we could have a house elf stationed here-'

 

'No! I'm alright and besides Albus is not less of a house elf. He _never_ leaves me alone except for class. It's annoying, if you ask me.' Scorpius said, smirking mentally. If Albus could refer to him as a _brother_ , he could definitely complain about this. 

 

But his plan backfired immediately.

 

'Oh, so do you want me to talk to Albus?'

 

'No, I was kidding! I like being taken care of.'

 

'Do you?' Draco smiled softly at his son. 

 

'No. I mean, y-yes but not-'

 

'It's fine if you like being taken care of by Albus, Scorpius. He cares deeply for you.'

 

Scorpius froze. Was he being too obvious?

 

'Okay, son, I will leave now. I'll take it you'll make a speedy recovery in no time. See you for Christmas. Goodbye and I'll miss you.'

 

'Goodbye, Dad. I'll miss you too.'

 

His dad caressed his forehead one last time and left. 

 

Scorpius felt sad he was leaving so soon. He just wanted to be cuddled by Albus, even though he must've probably gone to sleep already.' 

 

He sighed and ate alone the meal a Slytherin prefect had brought him earlier. Somehow, the peas didn't taste as good as when Albus had fed him. 

 

*

 

Albus had a hard time sleeping back in his dorm, without being able to hear Scorpius' gentle snores on the bunk next to his own. He'd told James they would have a talk tomorrow but was he really ready to tell them all they were dating? They'd just discussed they would give it time and here he was, planning on telling his siblings while Scorpius was keeping the secret from his dad.

 

There was a month more till Christmas holidays. That would have to be the perfect time to tell everyone. 

 

He yawned and turned over in his bed. He'd tell everything to Scorpius tomorrow. 

 

*

 

The next morning, Scorpius awoke to see none other than the Potter family looming over him. 

 

'Huh?' This was a dream surely; why else would Albus' parents be here?

 

'Oh, you're awake, Scorpius!' It was Ginny who spoke in a motherly voice.

 

'Good morning, Scorpius. We must say, you gave us quite the scare. Are you better now?' Harry said.

 

'I-I don't understand... how did you know that I fell? And I'm alright.' he brushed the sleep from his eyes and tried to flatten his hair a bit.

 

'It was your father that called us to thank us on behalf of Albus for taking care of you. In fact, where is he?'

 

'Oh, he must be getting-'

 

'Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?'

 

Albus walked in at the right moment. 

 

'Albus! We just came to meet Scorpius, son. How are you?' Ginny went over to hug her son. Harry gave him a hug, too.

 

'I'm great, Ma, Dad.' Turning to Scorpius, Albus rushed away, 'How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't there last night, did you need anything? I'm so sorry, Scor-'

 

Scorpius had to stop himself from blushing. This boy was going to be his death. 

 

'No, I'm absolutely fine. Calm down.'

 

Ginny and Harry hid their smiles. 

 

'Okay, boys, we'll go meet the rest of the children and Albus, you're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry.' 

 

'Ah, right! Bye, Scor, I'll come by to visit. Take care and take your medicines on time. And don't forget to do-'

 

'Aren't you going to be late?' cut in Scorpius, enjoying this immensely.

 

Albus had no choice but to leave the room. He muttered something under his breath and vanished off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

Harry and Ginny left not long after, wishing Scorpius a quick recovery and bidding their goodbyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter was hard, as you can prolly noticed, it was shit :/ 
> 
> but dw, better fluff is on the way! 
> 
> thank you for reading this! 1750 hits is A LOT and i really, really wasn't expecting so much love on such a silly lil fic! love you guys, seriously <3 thank y'all!


End file.
